


How Buzz Lightyear Saved The Day

by Lydia_Maximoff



Series: DIDNEY WORLD [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5465942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydia_Maximoff/pseuds/Lydia_Maximoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha and Clint's Shenanigans in Disney World</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Buzz Lightyear Saved The Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is the second part of my Didney series. This ca be read as a stand alone, but a part in the middle will make more sense if you read the first one. Hope you like it!

Natasha and Clint were the first ones to run out of the group and into the land where dreams come true. They looked around in awe for a moment until Clint noticed a group forming in the middle of the entrance. He walked closer, leaving Nat looking at the map when suddenly…

“PLUTO!”

Clint ran to the crowd before noticing the long line of people waiting to get a picture with the dog. Nat looked to her side and frowned when she noticed Clint had disappeared. She heard some woman getting upset about a grown man trying to cut her kids in line. Natasha sighed and rolled her eyes before walking towards the arguing and pulling Clint out of the line. 

“You are such a child, Clint.”

“BUT NAT.”

“Clint. No.” 

“Ugh fine.” He pulled away from Natasha and continued walking with her down Mainstreet USA towards Cinderella’s Castle. 

“Are you as hungry as I am, Nat?” Clint raised an eyebrow and looked around at the people walking by, noticing some attractive women but he was oblivious to Natasha’s frown.

“I don’t know if I ever could be as hungry as you are.” She huffed and rolled her eyes. “What do you want to eat?”

Eventually they found a place to sit down and eat their food. 

“Why the hell does Disney serve chicken and waffles?” Natasha raised an eyebrow and watched Clint devour his food as she ate hers like a normal person. 

“Dude, it’s waffles. WHO CARES?” Clint shrugged as Nat chuckled at how adorable he looked and sounded. 

“Where should we go first?” Natasha asked the archer, searching the map for places that might actually be interesting. 

“Tomorrowland looks like fun, it has that Space Mountain rollercoaster and the Buzz Lightyear ride in it.”

“The Buzz thing lets you shoot stuff, right?” Clint asked after they threw their trash away

“Mhmm.” 

“Then what are we waiting for?” Clint grinned and started walking the wrong direction, Natasha sighed and chuckled softly, waiting until Clint got the hint that he was wrong and Nat was right; like always.

Clint stopped and looked at Nat, rolling his eyes and dragging himself the other way. 

“How would you survive without me?” Natasha grinned and crossed her arms, walking a little bit ahead of Clint but just enough so that she was close to him. 

“Honestly, I really don’t know.” Clint said sarcastically and spotted some of their fellow Avengers team members; The Maximoff twins and Vision. 

“Hey look, it’s the weirdos and Vision.” 

“Wanda looks like she’s in a bit of distress.” Nat frowned and quickened her pace to catch up with the others. 

“Hey there, Blossom.” Natasha nudged Wanda’s arm and raised her eyebrows at Vision. Wanda chuckled at her action and the nickname but then was reminded by the annoying issue with the blonde’s gross thoughts blasting in Wanda’s ear.

“Nat. Fix. Now.” She waved her arm towards the pair in front of her. “Before I go, weird, on her.”

“We wouldn’t want that.” Clint chuckled and looked away before Wanda smacked his arm. “Ow. Nat she hit me!” 

Hmm, what could I possibly do to make this situation better? Nat thought to herself. She then realized what she must do, even though the thought of smacking lips with Pietro made her gag. She owed Wanda a favor after she was caught in a sticky situation featuring Lucky and Liho. 

“Hush. I’ve got this.” Nat walked up beside the speedster and the cause of Wanda’s distress before grabbing his hand and leaning up to kiss him gently. The blonde girl looked startled before rolling her eyes and walking off. Clint and Wanda high fived before Nat winked at Pietro, mentally barfed and walked back to her spot, then Wanda took her place next to Pietro.

As Natasha walked back to her spot next to Clint, she decided to take the opportunity to give The VIsion a little extra help. 

“Just to let you know, the ghosts in the mansion actually represent real people that died on this property long ago, and they watch the tourists as they go through the ride. But I heard that sometimes, they pick random tourists from the ride and haunt them for the rest of their lives, which for you means for a very long time. But I’m sure Wanda will make sure that doesn’t happen to you.”

Natasha grinned and patted his shoulder, seeing Vision look at first confused, then really scared. Clint tried to keep from laughing as he shoved Nat with his elbow to let her know Wanda was coming.

“Go get in line with Pietro, I’ll be there in a second.” Wanda smiled at Vision as he nodded and quickly walked away into the Fast Pass line. 

“What did you say to him?” Wanda asked the pair a bit amusingly. 

“Oh nothing. Just some words of encouragement, that’s all.” Clint grinned at Nat, trying to keep from laughing while Wanda sighed.

“Anyways, where are you guys heading to next? And when are we all heading back?” 

“Buzz Lightyear, and the park closes at 12:00, but we get to stay until 12:30 along with some other complimentary people.” Clint nodded and looked towards his destination. 

Nat looked at the map then at the time, then she nudged Clint. A Parade was starting in 10 minutes, meaning crowds, which meant stopping for autographs and pictures every 10 steps. It’d be even worse than the people who wouldn’t stop taking pictures of her and Clint while they were trying eat their damn chicken and waffles. 

“We’ll be on our way since it’ll probably take us a bit to get there.” Nat nodded towards the path to Tomorrowland.

“Kids love us.” Clint said sarcastically, making all three of them smile before Clint and Natasha walked off.

Once they finally reached the line, stopping a few times for civilians along the way, they managed to get through to almost the end of the wait path. The only had to wait about 10 minutes before they got into one of the two seaters. 

“READY TO GET BEAT NATASHA?” Clint being so pumped just made Natasha’s day sometimes. 

“Hmm. Last time I checked I was the one who shoots things with bullets.”

“That would be pretty cool if bullets came out of these things. Pretty sure this is a kid-friendly environment though.”

“Oh shut up.” And then the ride started.

Natasha was surprised they didn’t shut down the ride and kick out the pair because of their sailor mouths and loud behavior.

“STOP STEALING MY SHOT, ROMANOFF.”

“FIGHT ME, BARTON.” 

Towards the end of the ride, Clint was getting a little frustrated. 

“THIS RIDE IS STUPID, THAT ALIEN DOESN’T EVEN LOOK REAL, IF I CAN’T SHOOT FAKE LASERS AT ALIENS THEN WHY AM I EVEN SHOOTING ARROWS AT-“

Natasha decided that the only way to stop his little bitch fit was to quickly press her lips to his.

After they broke apart, Natasha sighed in relief and looked at their scores, waiting for Clint to say something. But for once, he was speechless

“At least that got you to shut up.”

“Why didn’t you do anything sooner?” 

“Maybe because I was waiting for you to do something sooner.” Nat bit her lip and got out of the cart, walking ahead of Clint as she quickly thought of her options on how to make this less awkward. 

“Nat. Nat wait. Natasha!” 

“What Clint?” Nat turned as they stood in front of a display of stuffed Buzz Lightyears. He chuckled and grabbed one off the shelf. 

“To infinity and beyond!” He laughed and wrapped his arm that was holding the stuffed creature around Nat’s neck and kissed her sweetly. 

That same Buzz Lightyear sits next to their framed picture of the two of them holding on to each other after riding Space Mountain for the 5th time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! I think Stucky might be next! c: You can find my at lydia-maximoff.tumblr.com to shoot me a request.


End file.
